


By the Stars

by solarflares



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, being a prince isnt always so great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarflares/pseuds/solarflares
Summary: You were torn out of your sleep when your phone vibrated on your nightstand. Sleepy, you rubbed your eyes before reaching out to grab the device. Your eyes squinted at the display due to its brightness, and it took you a while to read the text message you have received.It was from Noct.'hey, meet me at the citadel gate', was all it said.





	By the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again with another Noctis x Reader thing - this time with younger Noct. Once again, this was written on my Noctis Fan Discord Server, with the members reacting to each paragraph I wrote. If any of you are reading this, thanks so much for your support guys!! Again, this wouldn't have been possible without you <3

You were torn out of your sleep when your phone vibrated on your nightstand. Sleepy, you rubbed your eyes before reaching out to grab the device. Your eyes squinted at the display due to its brightness, and it took you a while to read the text message you have received.

It was from Noct.

 _'hey, meet me at the citadel gate',_ was all it said.You weren't sure if you wanted to be mad or happy. Mad because it was 2:53am, happy because he asked you to meet. Either way you stood up to get dressed.

As you slipped into your clothes and shoes, your mind wandered, pondering on what it is that Noctis could've planned at this hour.

It took you 20 more minutes to arrive at the citadel front gate. You wondered if you kept Noct waiting for too long in the cold and almost wanted to apologize, but instead, you said nothing as you approached him. **"** Hey. **"** , he said, smiling shyly. **"** Sorry if I woke you up. I just...uh, really... wanted to show you something. **"**

 **"** Show me something? **"** , you echoed. This statement really had you curious — what would it be? And why was it you of all people? Your heart began to beat a little faster.

 **"** Come, we gotta be quiet **"** , he gestured his hand at the citadel. **"** Follow me... And do what I say so the guards won't see us. **"**

How exciting! From the look of it, you two would sneak into the citadel, but from then you had no idea what could happen next. Either way you did as Noct asked and followed him closely, stuck to him as you went through passages and past guards. You've only ever been to the citadel once, on an informative school trip with your class. And now you were passing through areas you would normally have no access to at all. It was thrilling as much as it was frightening, for who knew what would happen should you get caught. And what would happen to the prince? This place was his home, but it didn't seem like he'd be allowed to wander around at night. The guards would surely drag him back to his bedroom ( or apartment, you supposed. You didn't always keep up with where he currently stayed at ). You couldn't help but giggle at the thought.

Noctis halted and eyed you as his ears caught that. **"** What...? **"** , he asked, tilting his head. You waved your hand in response but the grin still stayed on your face.

 **"** Nothing, nothing. Let's keep moving. **"**

 **"** Right, we're almost there. **"** You continued to follow him until you reached an elevator. You watched him press the button, and moments later the doors slid open. Then, unexpectedly, the prince grabbed your hand and pulled you into the small space before pressing the button that would take you two to one of the highest floors the citadel had to offer.

The ride up was silent. You didn't say a word, and Noctis' lips were sealed as well. Both of you looked in different directions — but neither of you let go of the other's hand. You didn't know how to feel about this, you couldn't think, for your pulse was louder than your thoughts.

A short while later, you finally arrived and the elevator doors opened with a pling. Noctis let go of your hand and stepped out, looking left and right. **"** Th..this way... **"** , he said without looking at you, his finger pointing left. You followed him once again, but found yourself missing the warmth of his hand around yours. You enjoyed holding his hand in that moment, it made you feel a little safer in what felt like a foreign environment to you, and in the middle of the night at that. You wished he hadn't let go, but it wasn't something you could change. You were friends, nothing else, you reminded yourself.

You didn't expect to see what you saw once you came to a halt next to Noctis. The view was breathtaking, as if you were floating above the crown city. You never thought you'd ever be able to view so many buildings at once. The dark of night only added to the beauty of this scene, for light still shone through many of the windows and signs that were still lit up in the streets below. You gasped, stepping forward & unable to take your eyes away.

 **"** Nice, right? **"** , Noctis asked.

 **"** Just nice? The city looks beautiful from up here! This is absolutely amazing, Noct. Thanks for showing me this. **"** You gave him a warm smile, one that he returned shyly. For a moment, you wondered what was going on inside that head of his. You've known him for quite a few years now, but he was still a mystery to you in some aspects. Sometimes he reacted in ways you couldn't quite look behind, sometimes he looked really sad and you wondered why and if you could help. But you also know that he kept alot of things inside. He's a private person, pretty much – and yet you still often found yourself wondering.

 **"** This, uh... Isn't all I wanted to show you, (Y/N). **"** , he suddenly said.

Curiously, you eyed him.

He stepped aside, revealing a telescope. **"** Sky might be a bit blurry because of the barrier, but... You up for stargazing? We still got some time left before dawn. **"**

 **"** I'd love to! I never had the chance to see the stars this close! **"** , you replied. But being as excited as this made you, you were reminded how tired your body was and how you were torn from your sleep earlier. Either way you walked closer to Noctis and the telescope. Eagerly you listened to him explain how it worked before taking a peek through the lens. Blurry was right, you kept seeing a pattern and distortions that looked like waves washing over the barrier, and yet you were able to see a few of the brighter, lonely stars up in the sky. It was beautiful, and you were grateful that you were given the chance to see this with your own eyes.

 **"** See those three big stars over there? **"** , you suddenly heard Noctis ask you.

 **"** What...three stars? **"** , you asked in return, for you only saw one.

Noctis then put his hand on the telescope as well, unintentionally touching your own. **"** Let me see. **"** You moved your face away, so that he could take a look through it to adjust it's position, then he pulled away from it again only moments later. **"** Look. **"**

 **"** Yes, I can see them now! Do they belong to a constellation? **"** , you asked as you pressed your eye against the telescope to gaze at the three stars Noctis told you about, before you moved away again, turning your face to look at him. What you didn't know was how close he actually was, and so it happened that the tip of your nose brushed against his own. For a moment, the two of you couldn't help but stare at each other in silence, before Noctis broke it to respond.

 **"** Uh-uhm, y-yeah... It's... called Orion's Belt and it, uh... belongs to the Hunter constellation... **"** He was stuttering, and you chuckled.

You two continued to stargaze together, with Noctis telling you more about stars and constellations. You were impressed how much he seemed to know about this – you always knew him to be into gaming and fishing, but astronomy? That was a side of him you didn't know yet. But you liked it. Very much at that, for it warmed your heart to see him so passionate about something so beautiful and fascinating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You could hear voices as you drifted back into being awake. The last thing you remembered was talking to Noctis. Talking all night long about different things... it seemed your body must've given in to the tiredness at some point. You squinted, for the sun shone brightly in your face. **"** Hold on, I can explain, okay? **"** , you heard Noct's voice shouting in the distance. Slowly you stood up, only to notice that his black leather jacket hung over your shoulders. It put a smile on your face, although it didn't last for long.

 **"** I needn't remind you you cannot go up this high without permission or company, Your Highness. As for the girl, I shall take her into custody, for now. She's to be seen as an intruder, with no affiliation to your family or any of your staff members. **"**

Your body tensed up. _An intruder? Custody?_ If you weren't on one of the highest floors of the citadel right in this moment, you would just up and run away. Jumping from the first or second floor windows would be doable too. But from this height? It would surely mean your death. Your heart beat faster and faster as you heard the guard's footsteps come closer to you. But then you heard another pair of footsteps, faster than the guard's, and then both of them halted their steps. **"** Nonono, hold on, okay! She's my girlfriend! I took her up here for a... d-date! **"** Noctis exclaimed, and you felt like your heart was gonna burst through your chest any second.

You could hear the guard sigh. **"** Fine, but that doesn't mean I can still let you be here, Your Highness. I shall escort you and your... _lady_ to your chambers. **"**

Noctis groaned, but agreed to the guard's condition before approaching you. **"** S-sorry... about that. **"** , he muttered in your direction before taking your hand. You didn't know how to feel. Perhaps he just tried to convince the guard that you really were his girlfriend, even if in reality, you weren't. Whatever it was, you decided to play along. After all, you liked him more than you would admit to him. Being called his girlfriend was nice, but inwardly you tried to convince yourself that it was just an excuse to get out of this.

An awkward silence hung in the air as you two followed the guard back into the elevator and through corridors and halls, until he dropped you off at the doors to Noctis' room. **"** I will have to inform the king of this. You may be an adult now, Highness, but there are areas of the citadel you aren't supposed to be at for a reason, and I am merely making sure of that. What if you had fallen to your death? **"** , the tall man asked the prince, who let out an exasperated sigh in response. Then the guard left without saying anything else. Noctis slowly opened the door to his room, gesturing for you to come in, which you did. None of you said a word. You because you weren't sure what to say, and Noctis... you could tell he was upset.

You just sat in silence on his bed for several minutes, before Noctis shifted next to you, causing you to curiously look at him. **"** Uhm... sorry... again, I just... I didn't know what to say, I... I didn't want him to take you and... probably get fined or something... Just because I... took you up there... **"**

You gave him a tiny smile in response. **"** Shouldn't I thank you then? You saved me from that tall guard guy. **"**

 **"** Yeah, but... **"**

 **"** I did get worried for a moment, but thanks to you it's okay now. Besides, I had fun last night. **"**

Now he smiled too. **"** Mhm, glad t' hear it... But I'm... kinda still sorry I woke you up in the middle of the night... Y'know, it was... kind of a flash idea I had. **"** , he explained.

 **"** Oh? **"**

 **"** Ye...yeah, I couldn't sleep and I... thought... hey.... I could just, uh, y'know, ask you to... uhm... stargaze...? **"** Shyly, he averted his gaze and scratched lightly at his neck.

He couldn't sleep and thought of stargazing, with you of all people. Your heart skipped a beat as you tried to process this. He could've asked his best friend Prompto, or one of the other two guys he usually met with. But no, instead he chose to ask you. Did that mean...? No, you gently shook your head. That Noctis, the prince of Lucis, could have feelings for you that extended beyond a close friendship seemed like wishful thinking at best. You adored him alot, yes, but you were okay just being friends. You always enjoyed his company either way. **"** Well then, thanks for asking me out of everyone you could've asked. I am grateful you gave me a chance to enjoy such a beautiful view. **"** , you finally said to him.

The two of you only looked at each other in silence for some moments after you spoke. You had a feeling that Noctis wanted to say something for you noticed his lips parted just a tiny bit, but whatever it was, he was hesitant to actually voice it. _And you?_ You didn't know what to say, you were still tired from being woken up so early and suddenly after last night.

 **"** I, uhm... **"** , Noctis started, his gaze going from you to his hands and back to you, **"**...I... didn't think of anyone else, actually... Just you. A-and, b-besides, I don't think any of the guys would care to go stargazing and... Y-yeah... Well... The only lie I told the guard was... that you're my girlfriend... e-everything else was... true. **"**

You tried to replay what Noctis told the guard, for you were still so sleepy and slowly drifiting into being awake when it happened, but... _date_. He told the guard he took you up there for a date. You had a feeling that Noctis' intentions were beyond just hanging out in the middle of the night, but you had tried to convince yourself it could be nothing more than that, no matter how much you wished it. But hearing this now, it... gave you hope. You looked at him, your heart beating fast in your chest. **"** So this was a date? **"**

 **"**...m-hm. **"** Noct gave a slight nod. **"** I... thought you wouldn't come... if I told you. So I... didn't say anything. **"** He was fidgeting with his hands, struggled to look you in the eyes. It was obvious that he was nervous, and even if you were the same in this moment, you couldn't help but smile. Did this mean you had an actual chance with him? The foundation had already been built, after all – you trusted him, and you knew he trusted you; you always enjoyed being around him and just hanging out. He meant alot to you, you adored him with all of your being. And even if you had always liked him more than a close friend, you were fine staying the way you were, thinking that Noctis probably didn't feel the same. But now that you knew he intentionally took you on a date... you were feeling so many things at once.

 **"** I definitely would've come, Noct. **"** , you finally replied, still smiling at him, **"** Because... you mean alot to me. **"** Now he looked at you like he couldn't believe what you said. His slightly shaky hands hesitantly reached out to take yours, and his surprised reaction softened to a gentle smile as well. The longer his hands lingered around yours, the less they trembled too. It was as if your words made him feel relieved in a way, and momentarily you wondered if he expected an entirely different response than the one you gave him. Still, everything seemed so nice in this moment. So happy. You were both smiling, and you could feel his warmth where your skin touched. You shifted slightly, leaning a little closer to him. He did the same, moving closer to you.

 **"** Y-you mean alot to me too... **"** , Noctis whispered, and by now he'd come close enough for you to softly feel his breath against your face.

But it was you who finally closed the gap between your faces with a soft kiss.

It didn't last long, but it was sweet and made you feel all giddy and happy inside, putting a bright smile on your face as he pulled away from you. You... kind of wanted to do it again, but you also didn't want to overwhelm him or make him feel uncomfortable. Though, you were still holding hands, so that was a good sign, right? And Noctis, too, seemed to be happy, because he was smiling – though not as wide and bright as you did, but it's not like he had to. And knowing him, he rarely ever showed a toothy smile, even if his teeth were perfectly white. It was just how he was, introverted and shy. But that's one of the things you found so endearing about him.

You looked down at your intertwined fingers, though as you could feel Noctis' hands pulling away from yours, you almost wanted to protest by making a sad face. But those thoughts were quickly abandoned because instead, he laid his hands on your face, caressed the skin of your cheeks and pulled you in for another shy kiss. And another, and another – you weren't even sure who of you two was initiating them anymore, you were just sitting there, kissing each other like you had nothing to worry about in the world. Your hand, too, found his cheek, gently brushing some of his dark strands aside to reach the skin below, as your other hand went to his neck, fingers buried in his hair.

You didn't know when exactly it happened, but somewhere along all those kisses you and him lied down on his bed, just holding each other in your arms. You weren't kissing as much as before, just a peck here and there in between soft touches and caresses on your faces and hair. Noctis eyed you shyly, but seemingly happy, just like you, that the events have taken this turn. But despite all, you couldn't help but wonder, were you two really a thing now? As if the intimate moment you were sharing wasn't enough confirmation already. Or perhaps all this simply felt too good to be true.

But those thoughts were pushed far away for now, for you wouldn't let any of your doubts ruin this beautiful moment between the two of you. You stayed like this for a while, just cuddled up close together, taking in each other's warmth – until you both could hear the other's stomach rumbling. You went out to eat together, spend some time together – and you noticed that Noctis seemed to be much happier than you'd ever seen him in the past years that you've known him. Seeing him like this made you so happy – and you were already happy from what happened earlier in the morning. It would only get better from here on out, right? Part of you still couldn't believe it, but the more time you spent with the prince in town after you had lunch together, the more it seemed like you really were a couple now. Maybe you didn't need a confirmation, for you felt content enough being together like this without voicing an official statement.

Either way, you were already looking forward to making lots more lovely memories with him.


End file.
